


Une nuit en Lorién

by malurette



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dwarves, Elves, Flash Fic, M/M, Microfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: une mini fic et un recueil de micro fics pour Gimli et Legolas, leur relation, les coutumes différentes de leurs peuples et la façon dont ils font avec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À cheval avec toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'étrange façon de dormir des elfes déstabilise Gimli et où Legolas doit assurer son repos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une nuit en Lorién  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Lord of the Rings  (Le seigneur des anneaux)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gimli/Legolas  
>  **Genre :** léger fluff ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Le seigneur des anneaux - Legolas/Gimli - l’étrange façon de dormir des elfes »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Les elfes aiment à dormir suspendus dans les arbres, comme d’étranges animaux aériens. S’ils ne le peuvent pas, au lieu de creuser un renfoncement pour s’abriter du vent comme le feraient les nains, ils s’étendent à même le sol et ne bougent plus jusqu’au matin, figés comme des statues.  
Et ils gardent les yeux ouverts ! prêtant ainsi à confusion : dorment-ils vraiment ?

Gimli n’est pas à son aise sur les plates-formes de Lorién. Il se sent flotter et au moment de s’assoupir, plusieurs de fois de suite, se réveille aussitôt en sursaut, croyant tomber. Il n’y a pas de rambarde pour les protéger du vide ! et même pas de branches auxquelles se cramponner.

Pour le rassurer, Legolas se déplace et s’interpose entre Gimli et le bord, lui donnant même son bras à tenir, protégeant la fierté du nain en gardant les yeux fixes, feignant le sommeil.  
Et encore, et si… s’il dormait vraiment et avait agi ainsi par automatisme, comme un veilleur montant la garde et entretenant son feu sans même le remarquer, ne réagissant vraiment qu’en cas de subit danger réel ?

Il ne saura jamais. Il ne voudra jamais demander. Mais il en profite : ce qui arrive dans les rêves n’aura pas de prise sur la réalité. Alors qu’ils sont censés dormir, ils peuvent s’autoriser un geste. Il peut se permettre d’admirer un profil endormi en toute impunité. Ils pourraient même oser des gestes dont ils ne parleront pas au réveil.


	2. Des différences transcendées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Can't argue with Elves, but with this one you don't need to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des différences transcendées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Lord of the Ring  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gimli/Legolas   
> **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "big spoon/little spoon"  
>  **Prompt :** Tolkien Reading Day (25 mars)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 13 micro fics, 540 mots total

o1. qui porte la culotte :  
Ces fichus Elfes sont meilleurs que tout le monde ; forcément Legolas dirige Gimli. Tout en douceur, mais impossible de lui résister. (Il n'en a même pas envie de toute façon.)

o2. quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite :  
Comme tresser cheveux et barbe a une connotation sensuelle et intime pour eux, ils vont plutôt dire voyager ensemble et visiter la terre et ses merveilles. 

o3. qui prend toute l’eau chaude le matin :  
Dans la mine ou sur la route, ils n'en prenaient pas le temps et ça ne lui manquait pas, mais quand il a de l'eau claire et chaude à disposition, Gimli ne s'en prive pas. Legolas, s'il l'apprécie aussi, reste toujours plus mesuré, mais ne lui en veut jamais si tout ce reste ensuite est bien frais. 

o4. quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer :  
On ne peut pas se nourrir que de lembas, ni de pain de nain d'ailleurs. Mais c'est Gimli, plus que Legolas, qui insiste pour varier quand on peut et essayer ce que proposent les autres peuples, par simple curiosité. Et pas se contenter de baies et de racines !

o5. quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s’engueulent :  
Quand ils voyagent maintenant c'est à cheval même si Gimli n'aime toujours pas ça et ne peut pas se résoudre à monter seul. Il reste une question à régler une fois qu'ils ont une monture suffisamment vaillante pour les porter tous les deux : doit-il plutôt monter derrière en croupe, ou sur le garrot devant Legolas ?

o6. qui s’occupe en majorité du ménage :  
On dit que celui qui salit, nettoie ; on dit aussi qu'il n'y a qu'en ne faisant rien qu'on ne salit rien... à moins d'être un fichu Elfe. C'est donc en général Gimli qui se retrouve à faire des efforts supplémentaires - c'est une discipline qu'il connaît, après tout. 

o7. qui décide de ce qu’ils regardent à la télé :  
Legolas suggère quelle merveille aller visiter ; Gimli peut seulement classer par ordre de préférence et de praticité d'accès. 

o8. qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer :  
Lors de la Quête de l'Anneau, ils ont suffisamment marché comme ça pour une vie entière, peut-être même deux, et il leur reste pourtant encore tant à voir de cette terre qu'ils habitent... comme Gimli a plus conscience que Legolas du temps qui passe, c'est toujours lui qui les met en marche quand il se sent pressé et les arrête quand il fatigue. 

o9. qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas :  
Gimli, avec son savoir des mines et des forges, est capable de réparer presque tout lui-même. Ou, quand quelque chose est cassé au-delà de ses compétences, il a toujours le cousin d'un ami qui le peut pour lui. 

10\. qui prend toutes les couvertures :  
Et c'est Gimli toujours, qui ressent le froid différemment, et Legolas lui-même est la meilleure de toutes les couvertures. Legolas qui n'a pas le même besoin de dormir mais, dans ces moments-là, ressent la peur du temps et de la séparation, le serre d'autant plus fort. 

11\. qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout :  
Tout toujours est parfaitement rangé - les Elfes ne laissent rien traîner, et quand on a grandi dans une mine où on manque de place, on apprend vite à tout ranger tout de suite. 

12\. qui se rappelle d’acheter du lait :  
Legolas oublie facilement qu'il faut se réapprovisionner régulièrement et c'est Gimli qui y pense, mais il considère nombre de produits comme des luxes inutiles au quotidien et les néglige sauf cas exceptionnel. 

13\. qui pense aux anniversaires :  
Là encore, leur notion du temps n'étant pas la même, Gimli se souvient toujours des dates importantes mais il ne célèbre rien pour autant. Comme ils pensent plus facilement aux commémorations des batailles qu'aux mariages ou aux naissances, quel est l'intérêt...


End file.
